Endless
by Wind Nymph
Summary: AU BV - It is your everyday Bulma is taken by Vegeta and the fall in love story with a slight twist. All of this leads up to one event in the sequal.
1. Chapter One

Title- Endless  
Author- Wind Nymph  
Rated- R  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
Prologue  
  
The dark eyes of King Vegeta scanned the endless view of space in front of him. "One day my son, one day this will all be under the rule of the Saiyans. I believe you have the power to realize that dream. You have the potential to achieve the legendary status of our race… The Super Saiyan." He spoke to his twenty one year old son. Finally, after a few moments, his cold stare stopped on a small blue planet.  
  
The planet was one called Earth. This would be the first of many purges in the new rein of Vegeta Jr. "Remember son," his father would remind them, "it is good to purge the planet.. But to gain complete control of the race is even better. All planets have a weakness, it takes a true king to find it. Now these Earthlings are weak, but they are also brilliant. Our strength combined with their technology could make us undefeatable. You will begin your rein on this night when the clock strikes midnight, cherish this night. And when we return, begin your search.  
  
Vegeta took in all that his father was saying. It was his night. The ceremonies were over, the parties, the drinking and the sex was long forgotten. Now he was completing the mission. He was to purge a planet, or take it over as a brother planet, always ready to support the Saiyan race. Once this task was completed he would have proven his ability to rule and begin the hunt for a mate.   
  
He had never had any problems in the area of women, but he knew he would be more careful on this decision than on any other in his lifetime. In the Saiyan community it was a normal occurrence for the men to have multiple females, but they were only granted one mate. For the king it was a little different. Like all other men, he was permitted more than one lover. But it was his mate that would bear the heir, and once mated with one, only death could break the bond. Taking this into consideration, Vegeta knew he would have to choose a woman who was strong, smart, and preferably one that was not too disappointing to look at.  
  
"We will land in five minutes son." His fathers voice cut through his thoughts suddenly, "Remember what I have told you. Perhaps this planet will be so desperate to survive that they will throw in a female or two." he chuckled as the ship lowered into the atmosphere. Vegeta simply smirked, it would not be the first time that happened.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Father." Bulma said icily. "For the last time I REFUSE to leave you alone with those barbarians!" She nearly screamed. "What if they try to hurt you?"  
  
"Bulma do as I say." Doctor Briefs demanded in a weary, nearly defeated voice. "I know if we are smart and give them what they want they will leave us be."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at her aging father. "why are they so eager to speak with you anyway? What makes you so special?"  
  
"Probably the fact that I am the head of Capsule Corporation. One of the leading technology sources in the entire universe." he answered and unable to stop himself from swelling with pride.  
  
Bulma twitched seeing that her father was happy on some level. This was not a happy moment in the history of Earth, if anything, it was the worst moment! They could die and here her father was with a dazed grin on his face! "Father." she said through clenched teeth, "I am staying."   
  
"Bulma I…" But his words were cut short by a large crash- so large that it shook the ground beneath them. Within moments the door was knocked down and two identical men trudged inside, followed by multiple guards, and to Bulma's ultimate surprise.. Goku ducked in after them.  
  
Dr. Briefs automatically stuck out his hand to shake with the king, "You must be the Saiyan King.."   
  
"GOKU!" Bulma screeched, "What in the name of Kami do you think your doing!?" she inquired pushing her way between her father and King Vegeta to come face to face with her long time friend. She faintly heard the prince growl but only graced him with an irritated glace before turning her attention back to Goku.  
  
"Bulma." Goku stuttered out putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, "You don't understand. You knew long ago that I was not human and.."  
  
"YOU'RE A SAIYAN!?!" She yelled and jabbed one of her long, well manicured fingers into his chest. "And I suppose it was you who informed them about capsule corp. as well then?"   
  
"Well I did, yes. But you have the wrong idea.. I was just trying to prote.."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU! You traitor! We are supposed to be on the same side, FRIENDS!"  
  
Vegeta took a step forward and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, "Am I to understand, woman, that you would prefer one of our own to choose you and your pathetic friendship over his king?" he asked in a deathly low tone. "You are lucky to have lived this long for your bold statements, but now you are pushing your luck."  
  
Bulma looked over and up at the prince and a smirk formed on her lips. "You don't seem to understand, Your majesty," she said making sure to give off the mock air of respect at her last words, "Goku was supposed to be my friend. We grew up together." she said turning completely to face him. Vegeta did not move as she slowly, and angrily advanced on him until she was right in his face. "We have a history together, I watch his child, we saved the WORLD together! He was supposed to be one of the good guys. And DON'T call me woman!"  
  
Vegeta began to raise a hand to form a large ki ball but Goku stepped in.   
I did it for the good of the Earth, I am saving it again Bulma. Don't you get it? You and your father will be the saviors… because of your technology."  
  
"He speaks the truth." King Vegeta boomed, "We will not harm you if you cooperate."  
  
"And we will!" Dr. Briefs said quickly.  
  
"Very good." The king responded with a smile. "Then we will be on our way then, Kakkorott, congratulations on your mate and the boy." he said before turning.  
Bulma scowled deeply at her friend. She would never trust him again. As a matter of fact, after the royal family was gone she would be sure to personally kick him out of her house! But her thought were interrupted was a large gloved hand slammed her into the wall and lifted her off the ground by her throat. She gasped for air and tried to pry the iron clad grip from herself. Through her tear blinded eyes she could make out the shape of the prince. "This one comes with me." he growled and made a signal to one of the guards behind him.  
  
"Wait, you promised!" Goku yelled. "You said you would no hurt any of my friends or family!"  
  
"Who ever said I was going to hurt the little minx Kakkorott? Besides, she isn't acting to friendly to me." he chuckled as the guard approached and slapped a metal collar around her neck. Vegeta used a chain of his own ki to ensure she would not escape and dragged her to the door. Bulma did all she could to get away but to no avail.  
  
"Father!" she cried out as she looked in disbelief at the man she thought would always protect her. He simply shook his head and looked away. "FAAAATHER!!!" she screamed so loud that is echoed through the whole planet it seemed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title- Endless  
Author- Wind Nymph  
Rated- R  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bulma stared numbly out of the large window. In her mind all she saw was the traitors she had once loved- Goku and her own father. They had let her go. They had given her to the Saiyans. Her deep blue eyes were stinging as sadness engulfed her, but no tears came. She would not show love for those who do not love her. He couldn't even look at her as she was dragged away by the ruthless prince- her own father! He didn't have the first objection. And now she found herself resting her small hand on the thick glass trying to reach out for the blue planet she once called home, but it only got smaller and smaller as it gre farther and farther away.  
  
"I don't know why you are so sad Blue." another female voice broke through the silence. In the doorway stood a tall slender woman with long blond hair and bright green eyes. "I mean, look around. This isn't exactly a dungeon, far from it actually." This was the first time Bulma had taken the time to look around the room she was thrown into. The woman was right. Everything was so large and luxurious. The color scheme consisted of Royal Blue and Gold. Her bed was massive, she even had clean clothes here, as a matter of fact- they were exactly her size. in the corner there was a machine that was unmistakenly a computer of some sort and next to it was a drawing table with every tool or supply that she could possibly need. On the other side of the room there was a golden door that stood ajar so that Bulma could barely see the bathroom beyond- it was fit for a queen.  
  
"I trust it is too your liking?" The woman asked with a satisfied smirk. Bulma turned her dead gaze, once so full of life, to the woman and nodded. "Good, you have no idea how hard it was to get all of this on such short notice."  
  
It took a moment for what she had said to sink in, but it did. With a slight twitch of her brow she took in a deep, rigid breath. "This... all of this was put in here for me?"  
  
"Yes, ofcourse."   
  
Bulma shook her head in disagreement. "But... I was a last minute addition.. all of this would have taken.."  
  
"Three months." the woman chimed in.  
  
"But.." she whispered suddenly finding herself sliding her back down the wall and landing on the comfortable carpet. "That would mean that they.. that my father..."  
  
"It is okay doll. It was for the good of your planet. My name is Sandra by the way." she said with a giggle.   
  
  
But Bulma was not listening. "They knew?" she whispered in disbelief. "They knew the Saiyans were coming and they agreed to give me to them!" as she spoke her voice cracked from fighting back the tears that wanted to badly to run freely down her face.   
  
Sandra raised her eyebrows to give off a caring, sympethetic look. "it is for the best. Think of it, now Earth will remain happy and live, and we Saiyans have a chance against Freiza."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked taking the opportunity to lift her head from her knees.   
  
"Hm? Oh, Frieza. He is a tyrant trying to control the Saiyans, but with your help...."  
  
"Help?" she choked out cutting off the surprised Sandra. "What could possibly make you think that I would EVER assist you? You and your Prince tore me away from my home, and everything I loved!"  
  
Sandra smiled weakly, "But, if you don't help us, we will all die- Even you."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! What is the point of living if life is so cruel?" Bulma asked, "why would I want to go on with this life? What makes it worth it?"  
  
Sandra stared blankly at Bulma, who was now crying, for a whole minute before standing. "Your gown and make up are in the bathroom. An escort will be to fetch you shortly." she said coldly as she walked to the door.  
  
"Gown?"  
  
"Yes. Your gown for the ceromony, tonight the prince you love so much, becomes the king of all Saiyans." And with that she left Bulma alone in her massive room and walked to the other side of the ship where the throne room was located.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sire?" Sandra asked cautiously as she peeked into the room.  
  
"Yes? Enter." King Vegeta called and watched her every move as she strode into the room. "Ah, Sandra. Have you been to see the girl? How is our little genius?"  
  
"Broken sire." she responded and continued to stare at her feet. "She is not as we were informed. She is not full of energy, but instead sadness has taken her over. It is visible in her eyes. She feels betrayed and expresses strongly that she wished to not help us in our battle with Frieza."  
  
"Do not worry about that father." the prince spoke from the shadows where he was staring blankly out of a window. "If the woman refuses to assist us I will despose of her and simply train double time to ascend to Super Saiyan."  
  
"Do not act rashly my son." the king stated as he stroked his beird. "We need her in this battle. She is the key, I know it."  
  
Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face his father, "What is this talk of a key? You have been discussing it for years with the generals and here I am, your son, who will be king in exactly three hours and know nothing of this key."  
  
"You will know soon enough. I am afraid you must discover it on your own. Besides, to tell you the truth even I don't completly understand. In legend it speaks of a woman who is the key to the Saiyan King. This key will help him defeat the deadliest of tyrants, or Frieza in modern day terms."  
  
Vegeta growled in anger and frustration, "A woman is to assist in the downfall of Frieza.. it is an outrage! I gaurantee as King that I not only will take down Frieza but I will do it by myse.."  
  
"Do not be foolish!" The mighty king boomed. "We need her. She is a valuble weapon, she can help you. As of now I am still the king and my word is law."  
  
  
"Well, this is something we shall have to remedy isn't it?" Vegeta scowled and swiftly held a hand on the left breast plate of his fathers armor. "Sleep well." he said deeply before shooting a whole through the muscular chest of his father. Sandra gasped aloud and quickly cover her mouth, but it was too late, Vegeta had seen her as a witness. So, instead of graveling, which was the norm, she held her head high.'  
  
"Why?" she demanded. "You and your father had a very close relationship! There was love between you! Why would you do such a thing?"   
  
At first the new king was a little taken aback, but he soon recomposed himself. "My father was the final obsticle in a course to my throne. I just over came him is all. No one orders me around." he said as he bent down and picked up the golden crown that had fallen to the ground a few seconds before and placed it in his unruley hair. "You have shown courage just now. Therefore I am raising your rate. You are no longer a common slave. You will be a caretaker and start out at 23 inx (inx is my own made up currency) per hour. You will attend the human."   
  
Sandra nodded respectfully and mumbled a thank you before leaving the room and heading to her sleeping chambers. She needed to prepare for the ceremony.. It would be a high insult to miss such an event. She would also need to check on Bulma. For Bulma to not show up could mean death, not only to the foolish girl,. but for her as well, as she was not her official caretaker.  
  
~~~  
  
AN- Hey guys, as you may have or have not noticed, Sandra was a pretty big char,. in this chap. but she is still just the caretaker. ^_^ haha, i only used her to get from Bulma to Vegeta.  
  
  
  



End file.
